ottawafandomcom-20200213-history
Joé Juneau
This article is about the ice hockey player, Joé Juneau. For information about the prospector and co-founder of Juneau, Alaska]], United States, see Joe Juneau (prospector). | birth_place = Pont-Rouge, QC, CAN | draft = 81st overall | draft_year = 1988 | draft_team = Boston Bruins | career_start = 1992 | career_end = 2004 }} Joé Juneau (born January 5, 1968 in Pont-Rouge, Quebec) is a retired professional hockey player. He is 6 feet tall, and his playing weight was 195 pounds. He played for the Boston Bruins, Washington Capitals, Buffalo Sabres, Ottawa Senators, Phoenix Coyotes and the Montreal Canadiens. Playing career Originally drafted by the Bruins in the fourth round of the 1988 NHL Entry Draft, Juneau was a star college hockey player at Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute, where he scored 71 goals in four regular seasons and was a two-time All-American selection. He was well-known for having a 4.0 grade point average and earning a degree in just three years in aeronautical engineering, despite the fact that he did not speak English when he first arrived in New York. After college, Juneau spent a year with the Canadian Olympic team while disputing his contract offer from the Bruins. The sticking point was Juneau's insistence on being paid full salary even if he was sent to the minors, a demand Boston -- being burned the previous year in a similar dispute by Wes Walz -- refused. Then-general manager Harry Sinden was famously quoted in response to Juneau's threat to play in Switzerland instead "Then he'll have to learn to yodel." In the meantime, Juneau led Canada to a silver medal at the 1992 Albertville Games, and was the tournament's leading scorer. In the event, though Juneau signed on Boston's terms, Sinden's fears proved groundless. Juneau went to the NHL right after the Olympics and never spent a day in the minor leagues in his career. He had an impressive nineteen points in fourteen regular season games at the end of the 1992 season before a strong playoff. His best season was his rookie year of 1992-93 with the Bruins, when -- as the left winger on a powerful line with Adam Oates and Cam Neely -- he had 32 goals and 102 points and set the NHL record for assists in a season by a left wing with 70, a mark Juneau still holds. As a reward, he was named to the NHL All-Rookie Team. In 1996, he became the first player ever to be awarded a penalty shot in overtime in a Stanley Cup playoff game (although he failed to score). The Bruins traded him to the Capitals in an ill-fated deal for Al Iafrate (who played only twelve games for Boston), and Juneau was a member of the 1997-1998 Capitals squad that reached the Stanley Cup finals, scoring seventeen points in twenty-one playoff games. He scored the game-winning goal in overtime against the Buffalo Sabres in the 1998 Eastern Conference Finals that sent the Capitals to the Stanley Cup Finals. The next season, 1998-99, with the Capitals plagued by injuries and missing the playoffs, Juneau was traded to the Sabres who reached the Cup finals. That flurry was Juneau's last brush with stardom, and as his numbers much diminished from their peak, partly due to chronic injuries, he was oft-traded, playing for five teams in four seasons before settling with his hometown Montreal Canadiens as a third-liner for the final three seasons of his career. Juneau finished with 156 goals and 416 assists for 572 points over thirteen seasons. He announced his retirement after the 2003-04 NHL Season. After his playing career, Juneau first became a partner and account manager at Quebec City-based Harfan Technologies. Rensselaer awarded Juneau an honorary degree at the school's 2005 commencement ceremonies, then named him as the second inductee into the Rensselaer "Ring of Honor" in November. Juneau recently moved to Kuujjuaq, Quebec to head a hockey program for Inuit youth in northern Quebec focused on encouraging academic progress, a contribution for which he received the 2007 La Presse/Radio-Canada Personality of the Year Award . References External links * *No Average Joé *http://news.rpi.edu/update.do Category:1968 births Category:Boston Bruins draft picks Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Canadian ice hockey centres Category:Ice hockey personnel from Quebec Category:Living people Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:National Hockey League players with 100 point seasons Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:R.P.I. Engineers ice hockey players Category:Washington Capitals players Category:Winter Olympics medalists de:Joé Juneau fr:Joé Juneau